jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Guttorm Guttormsen
Guttorm Guttormsen (born 28 June 1950 in Mo i Rana, Norway) is a Norwegian Jazz musician (flute, clarinet, alto saxophone), arranger and composer. After moving to Oslo (1969), he debuted with «Ivar Antonsen|Ivar Antonsen Band» at «Festspillene i Nord-Norge» (1971). Located at Skien, where he led a big band, and led his own quintet with among others Bjørn Kjellemyr with a series of recordings. He attended Kongsberg Jazzfestival several times, also with his own quartet (1975, 1979) and «Guttorm Guttormsen/Per Kristian Ekholt Big Band» (1976). Musical Director of «Teater Ibsen» and within Jon Eberson Quartet, Per Husby dedication orchestra (1984–1988) and contributed on albums by «Trio de Janeiro», and the release Distant Reports (2001) by «Nordnorsk Jazzforum». He is best known for his compositions for theater, including a variety of performancesForestillingsliste for Guttorm Guttormsen Nationaltheaterets Forestillingsdatabase at Nationaltheatret, «Det Norske Teater» and «Teater Ibsen» where he is music director. He was also the director of "Ibsens Gåte" in 1997 which was a musical interpretation of Ibsen. Guttormsen has composed music for a number of Norwegian artists like Anne Grimstad Fjeld, Agnes Buen Garnås, Knut Buen, Lars Vik (Fritjof Fomlesen), Kine Hellebust to mention some. He has been a studio musician for a number of Norwegian music productions and artists like Lars Klevstrand. He lives in Langesund since 1993. Honors *Buddyprisen 1979 *«Rana kommunes kulturpris» 1987 *«Telemark fylkes kulturpris» 1989Kulturpris til Guttormsen, Avisa Vardens artikkel 28. desember 2001 *«Hydroprisen» 1990 *«Skien bys medal» 1991 *«Bamble kommunes kulturpris» 2001 *«GS Bankens tiltakspris» 2001Enda en pris til Guttorm Guttormsen, Avisa Vardens artikkel 29. desember 2001 ;Other *«Bamble kommunes restaureringspris » 2004Guttormsen fikk prisen, Avisa Telemarksavisas artikkel 14. juni 2004 together with his wife Elisabeth Guttormsen. Discography Solo albums *''Soturnudi'' (MAI, 1975), with Brynjulf Blix, Carl Morten Iversen & Espen Rud As band leader Albufeira, Guttorm Guttormsen Kvartett, 1979 10år, Guttormsen/Ekholt Storband, 1980 Both albums were re-released in 2008, in remastered editions. Collaborative works Høysang, Guttorm Guttormsen and Lars Klevstrand, 1977 Riv ned gjerdene),Guttorm Guttormsen and Lars Klevstrand,1976 Produsent Samme jord Kine Hellebust, 1993 Composistions Theater According to a intervju på Riksteaterets sider Guttormsen has composed music for more than 200 plays. Jeg hater måker, Teater Ibsen, 2006 Draumens hjarte, Grenland Friteater, 2004 No Doctor for the Dead, Grenland Friteater, 2004 Arven, Tyssedalskoret, 2004 Peer Gynt i Grenland, Grenland Friteater, Teater Ibsen og Kinesiske dansere, 2004 Peer Gynt (培尔·金特), Grenland Friteater, Teater Ibsen og Fan Theatre, 2004, som 顾特姆·顾特姆森 Salome, New Theater, Yale U., New Haven, Connecticut, USA, 2003 Peer Gynt, Grenland Friteater og Teater Ibsen, 2003 (På oppdrag for Mo Hornmusikk arrangert for janitsjarkorps i 2007) 1900. Maskespill og Maskefall, Den Nationale Scene, 2002 Gullhjelmen, Teater Ibsen, 2002 Harde tak, Grenland Friteater, 2002? Pinocchio, Det Norske Teatret, 2001 Ole Brumm, Centralteateret, 2001 Å være død er for lettvint, Grenland Friteater, 2001 Fomlesens ferie, Grenland Friteater, 2000 Dopa Lax, Grenland Friteater, ???? Gode tider - for de onde, Grenland Friteater, ???? Den innbildt syke, Grenland Friteater, 1999 Høyt sill, Grenland Friteater og Riksteatret, 1999 Riksgjøglerne, Grenland Friteater og Riksteatret, 1999 Goldbergvariasjoner, Nationaltheatret, 1997 En rosenkål for mye, Grenland Friteater (1996) Slangehud, Nationaltheatret, 1995 Smuglere, Grenland Friteater, 1995 Kirsebærtreet blomstrer i mai, Nationaltheatret, 1995 Blue is the Smoke of War, Grenland Friteater, 1994 Naar vi døde vaagner, Nationaltheatret, 1994 Sarah Bernhardt, Nationaltheatret, 1987 Jomfruer - Eller lengselsens geografi, Nationaltheatret, 1986 Trojanerrinner, Nationaltheatret, 1984 Det er ikke mitt bord, Den Nationale Scene, 1978 Musicals Musikken berget i det blå, Teater Ibsen, 2005 Predikanten, Teater Ibsen, 2004 Billenes Bryllup, Telemark Kammerorkester, 2001 Den Store Barnedåpen, Teater Ibsen, 1999 Operas Fævlane Veit - en bakgårds opera Grenland friteater, 2005-2007 Olaf Liljekrans, Teater Ibsen, 1983 Film Frihetens Pris, Terje Bomann-Larsen, 1989 Plays Marispelet, Styret for Marispelet, 2005- Conserts Jazz ved Havet, 2006 References External links *[http://www.telemarkkonsertar.no/pfoto/ninaguttorm2.jpg Pressebilde av Guttorm Guttormsen] fra Telemarkskonsertar *Biografi fra Jazzbasen.no (in English) *Biografi fra Musikkinformasjonssenterets nettavis "Ballade" Category:Arrangers